


Angelus Daemonicus

by Persephonne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, F/M, Portuguese, Supernatural Elements
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonne/pseuds/Persephonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Pryde, investigador paranormal e meio-demônio encontra em um prédio abandonado a pessoa que muda a sua vida faz com que ele seja forçado a fazer uma decisão que o influenciará para sempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Daniel Pryde estava em um ponto de Londres onde os moradores não iam. De noite, aquelas bandas eram cheias de criaturas da noite, que atacavam os bestas que se aventuravam naquela parte da cidade. As pessoas (e outras coisas) que andavam à noite chamavam o lugar de SubLondres.

Daniel estava lá por causa de um trabalho. Sua ocupação como investigador paranormal freqüentemente o levava até SubLondres. Desta vez, ele estava lá para fazer um exorcismo.

Ele andava calmamente pela rua, fumando o seu habitual cigarro e usando o seu habitual sobretudo preto. A fumaça do cigarro se misturava com os vapores fumacentos que saíam dos bueiros. Parou em frente ao prédio caindo aos pedaços e entrou pela porta de madeira que estava aberta.

Daniel subiu as escadas de madeira quase podre até o 3º andar. Percorreu o corredor até o apartamento que fora indicada. Seu cigarro estava quase no toco. Ele jogou fora e pegou outro. Uma chama pequena, como a de uma vela, apareceu na ponta do seu dedo indicador. Com essa chama ele acendeu o cigarro, e fechou a mão, apagando-a. Sorriu com desprezo sarcástico a si mesmo, por usar tal truque. Eram os benefícios de ser um mago.

Ele tragou antes de abrir a porta. E lá dentro do apartamento abandonado ele viu um garoto, jovem, flutuando no teto. Daniel desviou para o lado quando o garoto tentou pular em cima dele. Ele notou que os olhos dele estavam dourados, sinal de possessão demoníaca.

Ele pegou a corda que trazia consigo e esperou até o garoto pular para o chão novamente. Quando Daniel se abaixou para desviar, rapidamente agarrou o garoto, o virou de barriga pro chão e amarrou as suas mãos nas costas firmemente.

Agora que o possuído estava imobilizado, Daniel começou a aprontar o ritual. Com um pincel que trazia em um dos bolsos, pintou no chão um antigo símbolo, com sangue que porco que trazia num vidro.

Distribuiu as velas nos seus respectivos lugares, e aí botou o garoto no centro do símbolo. O pobre possuído se debatia, mas ele era apenas um garoto, então não foi muito difícil para Daniel controlá-lo.

A mãe do garoto tinha o chamado de tarde. A mulher gostava tanto do filho que quando o viu possuído, o jogou naquele prédio, se afastou de lá o mais rápido possível e chamou Daniel.

Ele entoou as palavras rituais, e o garoto se contorceu ainda mais. Continuou entoando, e uma fumaça ocre envolveu o garoto. Daniel levantou a mão direita à sua frente, sempre entoando as palavras. E então, o garoto gritou e a fumaça tomou forma, flutuando acima do círculo.

– Volte para a sua dimensão. – Daniel falou. – Pra quê pegar um corpo humano, de qualquer modo? Pensei que arquiduques do terceiro círculo do Inferno tivessem bom gosto.

– Talvez, Aethe. – uma voz sombria soou na sala. Daniel suspirou, impaciente.

– Volte pra casa, András. Se você não for do seu jeito, será do meu.

– Não precisa ser rude. – A voz falou. Um portal se abriu, e o vapor cor- de- poeira o atravessou, deixando a dimensão.

– Droga de demônio fedido. – Daniel resmungou, por causa do fedor de enxofre que András deixou na sala. Jogou a bituca do cigarro fora. – Droga de cigarros vagabundos que não duram nada.

Enquanto ele acendia (dessa vez com o isqueiro) outro, ouviu uma voz gemendo abaixo dele.

– Ah, você está aí. – falou ao garoto. Se ajoelhou e o desamarrou. – Você tá bem?

– Estou doído.

– Você lembra de alguma coisa? Qual a sua última lembrança?

– Eu só lembro de estar no meu quarto, vendo TV.

– E o seu nome?

– Maxwell. O que houve?

– Você não iria querer saber, garoto. Vem, vamos sair daqui.

No caminho para sair do prédio, Daniel ligou para a mãe de Maxwell, que o tinha contratado. Falou que tudo estava bem, e que ela podia vir buscá-lo.

– Então, quem é você? – Maxwell perguntou.

– Daniel Pryde.

– E, você é tipo, um mago?

– É, tipo um mago.

– E o que é isso no seu cabelo?

Daniel esperava que ele não tivesse notado.

– Hum... o negócio é que... existem demônios nesse mundo. E...

– Tá, isso eu sei. Eu vejo Angel.

– Certo. Bem, você foi possuído por um demônio. Um bem chato, András.

– Tá, mas eu quero saber porque você tem chifres.

– Não esqueça da cauda. – Daniel resmungou.

– Han?

Daniel levantou a franja com a mão, expondo os pequenos chifres cinzentos que ficavam no alto de sua testa. E por debaixo do sobretudo preto, havia uma cauda comprida até o chão, cor de pele, levemente acinzentada.

– Você tem uma cauda. – Maxwell falou, pasmado.

– Eu sou meio-demônio. – Na fraca luz das lâmpadas e da lua, o garoto viu o seu salvador claramente. Daniel tinha cabelo curto, escuro, liso, e a franja rala caía até o meio da sua testa, para esconder os chifres. Era alto, o rosto levemente pontudo, olhos castanhos-avermelhados, e no momento fumava um cigarro. Ás vezes a cauda era visível, balançando, meio escondida pelo sobretudo preto, e quando ele sorriu, os caninos avantajados ficavam visíveis. Presas.

– Por isso que ele te chamou de Aethe?

– Você estava acordado? É, é o meu outro nome.

– E o quê você faz da vida ale de exorcismos?

– Você pergunta demais, sabia? Bom, acho que se pode dizer que eu sou um... investigador paranormal. Acho que esta é a sua carona. – Daniel falou ao ver o carro estacionado.

– Quantos anos você tem? Ouvi falar que demônios vivem muito.

– Eu sou só meio demônio, garoto. Eu tenho e aparento 35 anos. Você vai ficar me entrevistando ou vai pra casa com a sua mãe?

Maxwell foi embora e Daniel entrou no prédio, para voltar à sala e pegar as suas coisas que ele tinha deixado lá. Enquanto ele apanhava as velas, o chão de madeira podre finalmente cedeu, e ele caiu espetacularmente no andar de baixo, pelo buraco.

Xingando até a 15ª geração do carpinteiro, ele conseguiu se levantar no meio da madeira quebrada e poeira que estava voando. Saiu do quarto em que estava, e foi para o corredor, acendendo outro cigarro, que o outro tinha se perdido na queda.

Daniel iria embora facilmente, se ele não tivesse olhado rapidamente por uma das portas do corredor e voltado para ter certeza que seus olhos não o enganavam. Ele sacou a arma que carregava, enquanto entrava no quarto.

O chão estava coberto por cadáveres. O sangue tinha banhado aquele lugar. E os corpos não eram só de humanos, mas também de demônios, e até mesmo anjos.

Daniel odiava anjos. Eram esnobes, chatos, metidos e burocratas. Mas lá estavam, uns 20 ou mais corpos de anjos. Na verdade, haviam mais anjos e humanos do que demônios. Não dava para ver as causas das mortes, estava muito escuro. Mas dava pra ver o sangue. Os sangues, na verdade. Tudo era vermelho, mas os tons variavam para cada raça. O sangue angélico era vermelho mais claro, o demoníaco era mais escuro e o humano era intermediário.

E aí, enquanto Daniel fitava a cena, ele notou dois olhos brilhantes olhando pra ele. E então, viu um rosto. Com alguma dificuldade, ele conseguiu discernir aquele rosto dos demais. Era uma garota, com menos de 20 anos de idade, de cabelos vermelho-sangue (se bem que ele não sabia se estavam manchados), pele branca como papel, e olhos... brancos, talvez? Eram realmente muito claros, e não dava pra ver direito na penumbra. Ela usava um vestido que já tinha sido branco, mas agora era vermelho. Ela ainda olhava para Daniel, agachada no chão, espremida entre os corpos.

– Me ajude. – foi tudo que ela falou.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Os olhos eram azuis.

Na sua casa, que ficava no interior de um ferro velho, e com a garota agora limpa e descansada olhando pra ele, Daniel notava que os olhos dela não eram brancos como ele tinha pensado, mas azuis, um azul claríssimo, que de longe realmente parecia branco.

Olhos típicos de anjos, ele pensou.

O cabelo realmente era daquela cor. Um vermelho-sangue brilhante, que iam até o meio das costas dela. Não estavam manchados, como ele tinha pensado.

E ela não tinha nenhum ferimento. Na ocasião em que Daniel tinha a achado a garota estava ensopada em sangue, mas ela não tinha nenhum ferimento para contrastar com a pele branca como neve.

Agora, ela usava umas roupas que ele tinha emprestado. E olhava pra ele com aqueles olhos.

– Qual o seu nome? – Daniel perguntou. Estava com um cigarro aceso na boca.

– Rhaine. – ela respondeu com uma voz fraca.

– Qual é a sua última lembrança antes de eu te achar?

– Eu... não sei. Só lembro de... estar lá. Só isso.

– E você não viu ninguém mais... vivo antes de mim?

– Não. – ela respondeu. – E você?

– Daniel Pryde. Não precisa me temer se eu não precisar te temer.

Ele sentia que havia algo muito errado com ela. Não perigoso, mas errado.

– Você não precisa me temer. – ela falou rapidamente. Parecia levemente preocupada com o que ele achava.

– Certo. Quantos anos você tem?

– 16. Você?

– 35. Você quer alguma coisa pra comer? Eu tenho algumas torradas, e chá.

– Eu aceito. – ela sorriu fracamente.

Daniel sabia o que tinha que fazer. Não queria, mas a sua humanidade o obrigava. E depois, ele não tinha um caso interessante há muito tempo.

Quando ele botou as torradas e o chá na mesa que Rhaine estava, aproveitou e sentou de novo na frente dela.

– Rhaine, eu vou te ajudar. Eu vou descobrir porquê você estava naquele lugar, porquê lá estava daquele jeito. Mas você também tem que me ajudar. Eu vou te levar em um lugar hoje de tarde, para começar a investigar.

– Aonde?

– É apenas um exame de sangue. Nada demais. E aí eu vou te deixar em um lugar seguro, até eu terminar de descobrir isso tudo.

– Não! – ela choramingou. – Eu não posso ficar sozinha! Eu apenas terei eles para ouvir, e isso seria um tormento...

– Eles? – Daniel ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– As vozes. Elas me falam coisas horríveis, eu as ouço desde... desde quando me lembro (que é ontem de noite). Você não pode me deixar sozinha, por favor.

Ele apenas olhou pra ela. Rhaine notou, quando Daniel levantava o braço para fumar um trago do cigarro, finas cicatrizes brancas, marcas no braço dele. Mas foi só por um momento, logo ele tinha arrumado a manga, escondendo a pele.

Ela apenas olhou pra ele.

***

Ela não estava possuída, ele sabia disso. Daniel não sentia nenhuma entidade estranha em Rhaine, além dela mesma. Ele a levaria para o exame, para saber o que ela era. Porquê com certeza Rhaine não era (só) humana.

Eles estavam indo para a cidade grande no carro e xodó de Daniel, um Cadillac preto conversível. Rhaine, sentada do lado dele, olhava pela janela melancolicamente. Ele usava o seu sobretudo preto e fumava um cigarro, perdido nos seus pensamentos.

Como ela não tinha notado os... detalhes dele? Talvez ela achasse que todos os humanos tivessem chifres, cauda e presas, já que Daniel era a única criatura viva que ela já tinha visto de perto até agora. E aquela história de vozes? Rhaine não parecia esquizofrênica, mas também não estava possuída.

– Daniel, quem são aqueles? – a voz dela o despertou. Ela apontava para uma calçada, onde várias pessoas andavam apressadas. Mas algumas estavam paradas, olhando fixamente para o carro enquanto ele passava. Todos esses que encaravam eram homens e usavam ternos.

Anjos. Rhaine definitivamente tinha algo a ver com eles. E agora, eles sabiam que Daniel estava com ela, o que não era legal.

– Assim que eu descobrir mais coisas, vou te falar. – ele disse, acelerando mais um pouco.

Depois de meia hora, eles chegaram num prédio comercial. Daniel queria ser discreto, mas os cabelos de Rhaine não ajudavam. Antes de entrarem no prédio, ele deu uma olhada na rua, aliviado por não ter nenhum anjo ali.

Eles entraram num elevador e foram para o quinto andar, apartamento 513. Daniel bateu 3 vezes na porta de madeira com a tinta verde descascada. Um homem usando um jaleco branco atendeu, e ao ver Daniel arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– O que você traz hoje? – perguntou enquanto deixava a dupla entrar.

– Bom dia para você também, Rat. Esta é Rhaine, ela precisa de um exame de sangue.

– Ela está acordada.

– Eu sei.

– Você nunca os traz acordados.

– Ela é só uma garota. – Daniel levantou as sobrancelhas para Rat, de modo que Rhaine não o visse. Era o sinal de “depois a gente conversa”.

Ela estava muito nervosa. Daniel acalmá-la enquanto a deitava na cadeira. Rat pegou o braço direito dela, fez os procedimentos e pegou a seringa.

– Você não precisa olhar. – Daniel falou, tentando acalmá-la. – Você pode fechar os olhos.

Ela fechou, mas no momento em que agulha tocou a sua pele, Rhaine pulou da cadeira, tirando as coisas do seu braço e afastou Rat e Daniel. Ficou em pé.

Mas aquela não era Rhaine.

Não era a menina assustada que Daniel tinha resgatado. Ela estava altiva, os olhos brilhantes e frios, e furiosa.

– Como ousam profanar a concha! – a voz dela estava diferente, metálica. – A concha não deverá ser profanada, a qualquer custo...

Mas aí Daniel já tinha posto um feitiço para fazê-la ficar inconsciente. Rat tirou uma amostra do sangue dela.

– Quando os exames ficarem prontos eu vou querer uma explicação. – O homem de cabelo loiro falou.

– Eu não te devo nada, Rat. Cuide da sua vida. – Daniel falou, acendendo um cigarro.

– Claro que deve. E quer parar com isso? Credo, quantos cigarros você fuma por dia?

– Alguns. – Daniel falou, sério. – Quer andar logo?

– Certo. Você sabe como é o padrão. Meia hora até um resultado completo.

– Se você calasse a boca, eu já saberia o que há com ela. – ele falou, irritado.

– Certo, certo.

E então Daniel foi sentar numa cadeira, pensando no que estava acontecendo. Vigiava Rhaine, sem jamais tirar os olhos dela.

***


	3. 3

– Eu nunca vi nada assim. – Rat falava. Daniel olhava sério para ele, com o cigarro meio solto nos lábios. – Venha cá ver.

Daniel foi olhar no microscópio e viu os glóbulos vermelhos. Como ele sabia que Rhaine era estranha, já esperava alguma anomalia. Mas só não esperava ver 3 tipos de hemácias ali.

– Ela é híbrida das três raças. – ele olhou para Rat.

– Sim, ela é. Agora, pode me explicar? – o químico perguntou.

Daniel se sentou numa cadeira e pôs-se a explicar tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite passada.

– Ela é problema, você sabe. – Rat concluiu.

– Talvez. Mas eu fiz uma promessa. Eu vou até o fim.

– E onde você pretendia deixá-la?

– No Kingdom Asylum.

– Você queria largar uma humana-anjo-demônia num hospício? Você que é o doido.

– Isso foi antes de eu saber. E ela quer que eu a leve. É bom que eu faço vigilância.

– Boa sorte.

– Você pode me passar os tipos do demônio e do anjo?

– Posso.

– E seja rápido, por favor. – Daniel apanhou outro cigarro no casaco e o acendeu. Ele sabia que teria que voltar àquele lugar, e ver de quem eram os corpos. Mas agora os anjos já sabiam que ele estava no caso, já deviam ter limpado o local. Bem, não custava nada ir até lá.

– Olha só: - Rat voltou segurando uns papéis. – o anjo dentro dela parece muito com Gabriel, embora não seja idêntico. E o demônio é um demônio normal, desses que andam por aí no metrô. Mas as maiores porcentagens são o humano e o angélico. 20 % do demoníaco, 40 % humano e 40 % angélico.

– Gabriel? Não me diga que eu vou ter que ir falar com aquele metido. Nenhum nome para o demônio?

– Não, o sangue é derivado de vários.

– Que merda. Isso é coisa dos anjos. Se eu for falar com eles, eles vão cortar a minha cabeça fora. Você sabe que essa gente odeia demônios.

– Bem, isso é problema seu.

Daniel olhou pra ele, sério.

– Hum... falando nisso, eu vou precisar daquele sangue... você sabe.

– Ah. Mas já?

– Está tudo agitado aqui dentro. Não quero que algo desagradável aconteça.

Rat afirmou com a cabeça, em compreensão. Foi até um armário, que era um frigobar disfarçado, e pegou algumas ampolas cheias de sangue. Também abriu uma gaveta, abriu um frasco, botou uns comprimidos na mão e os engoliu, junto com uma dose de uísque.

– Você vai precisar agora? – perguntou a Daniel.

– Não, eu faço em casa.

– Certo. – enquanto Daniel guardava as ampolas num bolso do casaco, Rat estava preparando uma injeção, com um líquido esbranquiçado.

– Ainda nisso? – Daniel falou enquanto Rat injetava o líquido no próprio braço.

– Você não me julga nisso, e eu não te julgo sobre você ser viciado em sangue humano.

– Cada um com os seus problemas, então.

– É isso aí.

***

Daniel levou Rhaine para o carro, e a acordou lá. Ela abriu os olhos e olhou pra ele.

– O que houve? – perguntou fracamente.

– Rhaine, nós descobrimos umas coisas. Hum, existem demônios nesse mundo. Nem todos são maus. E também existem anjos, e esses são chatos. Eu sou meio-demônio, mas você... tem sangue humano, demoníaco e angélico, e nunca ninguém viu nada assim. – ele jogou fora a bituca do cigarro fora.

– E... o que você vai fazer?

– Realmente não sei. Mas acho que vamos ter que voltar ao lugar onde te achei. E aí, se for preciso, ir falar com um amigo meu.

– Quem?

– Um certo anjo caído que governa o inferno. É melhor do que falar com Gabriel.

– Gabriel?

– O seu sangue angélico é derivado do dele. Ou parece com o dele. Não sei.

Eles dirigiram por Londres até Daniel parar na frente de um prédio velho. Entraram, e Rhaine o seguiu até um apartamento no 3º andar. Ele abriu a porta sem bater, e os dois entraram em uma sala ricamente decorada.

Havia um homem lá, meditando. Era moreno, tinha a idade de Daniel, de cabelo raspado.

– Quem é esse? – Rhaine perguntou baixinho. Ela notou que Daniel já estava fumando outro cigarro.

– Rithe. O desalmado. – ele olhou sério para o homem à sua frente. – Ele tem pactos com todo tipo de criatura que você possa imaginar.

Rhaine olhou para Rithe, imaginando porquê Daniel ainda não o tinha tirado do seu transe. Até que ela ouviu uma voz forte retumbar:

– Você não pode fumar aqui, Daniel. – Mas o homem à sua frente não tinha movido os lábios. Agora ele estava de olhos abertos, olhando para eles.

– Sério? Pensei que não fizesse diferença, com todos esses incensos.

– O que você quer?

– Algumas informações. O que os esnobes têm aprontado? Algum pacto novo com humanos? Ou um plano secreto... o que você está sabendo?

– Os Anjos estão quietos há anos. Eles nunca mais se intrometeram com humanos.

– Você está enganado. Eles estão tramando alguma coisa e você sabe o que é.

– Daniel, você se mete demais onde não é chamado. E quem é essa? Está dando uma de babá agora?

– Eu vou voltar, Rithe. E vou querer respostas.

Daniel se virou e saiu, seguido por Rhaine.

– Eu não gostei dele. – ela disse. – Ele ficou me olhando.

– É, ele tende a fazer isso. Mas ele é o nosso único contato com os esnobes, e de vez em quando é útil.

– E pra onde vamos agora?

– Bem, o contato angélico já foi. Agora é o outro lado.

Quando eles saíram do prédio, ela olhou para o céu, parando de andar. Daniel também parou.

– Que...

– Eles estão vindo. – ela falou num tom que não era da Rhaine normal, e não era o anjo dentro dela que havia se manifestado antes. Devia ser o demônio.

– E quem são eles? – ele perguntou, só pra ter certeza. Ela olhou para o céu, com olhos vagos, e apontou.

– Os outros.

– Ah, que merda. – Daniel falou ao ver os anjos vestidos de preto, em pé no alto dos prédios. E alguns já estavam no chão, andando na direção dos dois.

– Acho que eles te querem de volta. – ele falou antes de entrar no carro com Rhaine e acelerar. Alguns anjos tentaram atacar o carro, mas ele foi mais rápido e conseguiu fugir.

– O quanto mais cedo eu descobrir o que há com você – ele falou a Rhaine. – será melhor para mim.

Ela olhou assustada pra ele. Tinha voltado a ser ela mesma.

– Você vai continuar? – perguntou.

– Claro. – ele olhou pra ela e deu um meio sorriso, com cigarro novo nos lábios. Ela se sentiu segura. As vozes estavam ficando mais altas, e agora até conseguiam sair, quando ela enfraquecia. Mas o que elas falavam na sua cabeça é que a deixavam fraca.

“Você não é nada além de uma concha. Apenas isso. Vazia, oca. Uma concha. Você não é nada, é apenas o meu transporte. Logo você cairá, e eu retomarei o meu posto.” – o anjo dizia.

“Não adianta resistir. Não negue a sua natureza demoníaca, apenas se libere. Nós seremos tão fortes juntos quanto o Caído. Poderemos nos livrar dessa doença mesquinha que nos infecta, que nos impede de sermos o que fomos destinados. – o demônio falava”.

“Vocês são fracos” o anjo dizia. “A concha não poderá ser violada. Você é apenas uma concha, oca”.

Nada. Você não é nada.

***


	4. 4

No dia seguinte Daniel acordou e ouviu uns barulhos no quarto de Rhaine (que era o dele, mas Daniel estava dormindo na sala). Vozes. No geral, era dela, mas mudavam de tom. Ele abriu a porta do quarto dela.

– ...Pois o mundo será livrado, pela concha... Eu não sou uma concha! O mundo tremerá pelo nosso poder... Os antigos sabem. Eles sabem o que irá acontecer. Não, ele não vai conseguir. Não vai te proteger... Não! Ele é nobre! Ele é nobre... nobre escória...

Daniel olhava para Rhaine. Ela estava andando pelo quarto, falando e gesticulando. A voz saía em tons diferentes. Ele permanecia impassível.

– ...Quantos serão hoje? Muitos, muitos deles. Apenas sangue. Ele irá aos princípios proibidos...

Ele saiu e fechou a porta silenciosamente. Rhaine tinha uma guerra interior, e estava perdendo. E ele estava sem pistas para seguir. Talvez as únicas pistas fossem as coisas que estavam dentro dela.

Sangue... Relutante, Daniel decidiu que era a hora de voltar ao local onde tudo começou.

E então, mais uma vez, eles estavam no carro, Daniel fumando um cigarro e dirigindo, e Rhaine ao seu lado, calada, olhando pela janela do carro.

– Nós vamos ver um conhecido meu. – ele disse. – Eu tenho que pegar umas coisas, pra poder falar com um outro conhecido. Ele vai ver o que as suas vozes querem.

Ela concordou com a cabeça rapidamente.

Daniel sabia que tinha que ir àquele tal prédio, mas não iria enquanto Rhaine estivesse agitada. Esperaria ela se acalmar.

Logo ele parou em frente a uma feira coberta. Os dois desceram e Rhaine o seguiu pelas bancas e lojas até um beco entre 2 lojas, onde ao invés de uma parede havia uma cortina tosca, que era mais um cobertor pendurado que qualquer outra coisa. Pararam ali, e ouviram uma voz feminina.

– Olá, Daniel.

Uma mulher apareceu atrás deles. Tinha cabelos preto-arroxeados, olhos violeta e usava uma jardineira folgada, com uma blusa preta por baixo.

– Lorelei. – ele acenou discretamente com a cabeça.

– O que você quer aqui?

– Falar com Airee.

– Você vai abrir alguma coisa?

– Pode-se dizer que sim.

– E agora está dando uma de babá.

– Ela é uma cliente.

– E você leva clientes para o campo?

Ele apenas se virou e passou pela cortina de cobertor, com Rhaine e Lorelei seguindo-o.

Atrás da cortina havia um espaço grande, com diversos móveis, várias estantes, com vidros contendo líquidos, pós e outras coisas. Uma forte luz vermelha preenchia o lugar.

Uma mulher parecida com Lorelei apareceu, só que tinha cabelos e olhos verde-limão.

– Airee. – Daniel cumprimentou educadamente.

– Daniel, você não cansa? Algum dia você vai se atrapalhar, abrindo portais assim.

– Você apenas tem que me vender. – ele falou, acendendo um cigarro. – Não palpite.

– Para onde agora?

– Para baixo. Vou falar com o Caído.

– Ele deve estar puto com você, depois daquela aposta.

– Eu ganhei honestamente, ok?

– Tá bom. Você ainda vai se foder com isso. – ela suspirou, indo pegar uma maleta preta de couro que parecia pesada. – E não fume aqui, têm tecidos e coisas inflamáveis.

– Adeus, Airee. – ele sorriu e pegou a maleta, voltando por onde entrou. Andou um pouco e se virou para Rhaine. – Olhe, eu... – mas ela estava parada em um dos corredores, olhando pra ele com olhos vazios. – Ah, agora não.

Ela gritou de dor e caiu de joelhos. Bem na hora em que Daniel notou os anjos se aproximando.

– Ah, não. Rhaine, mova-se.

Mas ela apenas o olhou, com os olhos mais claros do que nunca.

– A concha irá para o seu lugar de origem.

– Vocês estão me enchendo com essa história de concha. – Daniel andou até ela, a pegou pelo braço e a levantou, mas ela se soltou dele.

– A concha não será profanada pela sua imundice! – ela falou na sua voz angélica.

– Cale a boca e volte para de onde saiu! Traga ela de volta. – ele falou ao anjo que usava o corpo de Rhaine.

Mas ela avançou com as mãos no pescoço dele. Daniel só conseguiu controlar a fera com um feitiço atordoante e a arrastou, junto com a mala até o carro. Enquanto eles saíam de lá, os anjos ficaram pra trás.

Ele correu com o carro pelas ruas até não ver mais Esnobes. Rhaine estava catatônica do seu lado, pelo efeito do feitiço atordoante.

Algo tinha que ser feito para controlar esses lapsos. Ela ficava assim na maioria das vezes quando haviam anjos por perto. Como seria perto de demônios? Sim, o sangue demoníaco dela era o que tinha em menor proporção, mas ainda assim ele (o demônio) queria sair. Rhaine estava desvanecendo, cedendo.

Foi aí que ele teve uma idéia. Ele conhecia uma pessoa que talvez pudesse ajudá-la. Estava mesmo nas redondezas... e além do mais, Daniel precisava de um ponto energético bom para abrir o portal. Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia falar com o Caído. Ele poderia lembrar que Daniel era esperado lá embaixo, e também não devia estar muito feliz por ter perdido aquela aposta. Talvez Amaduscias, ou Nergal, fossem mais amigáveis.

Ele parou na frente de uma casa antiga. Pegou uma Rhaine inconsciente no colo e bateu na porta da casa número 16. Um garoto de uns 20 anos atendeu. Ele tinha cabelo castanho curto, e usava um casaco de moletom preto com uma bermuda e chinelos.

– Daniel?

– Oi, Ed. Posso entrar? Estou com uma situação meio difícil aqui.

Edward Fleming, mago exorcista, demonologista, e psicólogo demonológico, foi para o lado e deixou o amigo entrar na sua casa, segurando a jovem de cabelos vermelho-fogo. Fechou a porta e se virou, olhando Daniel deitar Rhaine no sofá mais próximo.

– Eu preciso que você mantenha as coisas dentro dela. – ele falou.

– Quê? – Ed perguntou, abobado.

– Eu não posso falar muito, mas eu estou descobrindo umas coisas, sobre os anjos.

– Ah, Daniel. – Eddie lamentou, bebendo um gole do copo de uísque que segurava.

– Sem essa. É sério. Olha... – Daniel contou apenas o necessário a Ed. O quanto menos ele soubesse, melhor. - ... Então, eu quero que você mantenha Rhaine no poder do próprio corpo.

– É ela quem tem que fazer isso.

– Então ajude-a.

– Daniel, calma. Qual é a situação dela?

– Beirando insanidade. – ele falou, amargo. – As coisas dentro dela estão querendo sair, e ela está cedendo.

– E o que é que eu posso fazer?

– Você que é o psiquiatra! Qualquer coisa que a ajude ficar no comando do próprio corpo!

– Desde quando você se importa tanto com os seus clientes?

– Faça o seu trabalho, Ed. – ele falou, acendendo um cigarro.

– Certo. Então faça o seu.

Daniel suspirou, e desfez o feitiço. Rhaine abriu os olhos e olhou pra ele.


	5. 5

– Abominação! – ela pulou em pé, os olhos azuis em chamas. – A concha...  
– É, ela tem esse negócio de concha. Ignore. – Daniel falou a Eddie. – Rhaine, me escute agora. O corpo é seu, a mente é sua. Venha logo, esse anjo dentro de você já está me irritando.  
Ela olhou pra ele com os olhos arregalados, e então mudou.  
– Daniel... – falou com a voz fraca. – Ele falou coisas na minha cabeça... o anjo. Disse que eu não sou nada, que eu sou vazia, e logo eu iria ceder... O demônio também quer que eu desista... Eu não agüentei, eu...  
– Calma. Este é Ed, um amigo. Ele vai te ajudar a manter o controle. Eu vou ter que fazer uma coisa, mas ele vai cuidar de você.  
Rhaine concordou com a cabeça. Daniel falou com Ed discretamente.  
– Pensando melhor, aprofunde-se na história da concha. Acho que é um caso de auto-estima. E... eu posso usar a sua Sala?  
– O que você vai fazer?  
– Jogar pedras em algumas janelas e ver quem abre.  
– Tá, mas não fume lá dentro.  
Daniel fingiu não ouvir enquanto entrava na Sala Ritual e fechava a porta.  
***  
Todo mago tinha uma Sala Ritual, para fazer as suas coisas. A de Ed era vasta, com algumas poucas estantes de livros, uma TV e um espaço no meio da sala para os rituais.  
Daniel botou a maleta de couro no chão e a abriu. Desenhou o círculo e o pentagrama com o pincel embebido no sangue de 7 demônios, mais outros símbolos. Botou as 5 velas nos seus lugares e economizou nas palavras.  
– Ei, vocês aí embaixo. Quem estiver ouvindo. Vocês sabem quem eu sou. Vamos conversar.  
As chamas das velas tremeram, e uma voz soou.  
– O que você quer, Pryde?  
– Olá, Amaduscias. Eu quero informações. O que vocês sabem sobre Rhaine?  
– Ah sim, você está tomando conta dela. Ela é preciosa.  
– Não enrola. Eu quero saber porquê os anjos estão atrás dela, e que merda era aquela naquela sala.  
– Um mago não reconhece um ritual quando o vê? Nós não sabemos muito a respeito dela, apenas que ela tem a ver com os anjos. Você sabe como é política.  
– Ela é híbrida. 20% sangue demoníaco, 40% humano e 40% angélico. Algo me diz que os Esnobes estão aprontando.  
Silêncio por uns momentos.  
– A garota é um perigo para nós, demônios. Mate-a. – A voz retumbou.  
– Primeiro, eu não trabalho pra vocês. E segundo, eu não posso.  
– Porquê não?  
– Ela é uma cliente.  
– Não importa. Ela tem sangue demoníaco, contendo nossas fraquezas e segredos. Você não pode deixar os anjos tocarem nela.  
– E o que tem dentro dela? Pela parte de vocês? Está querendo sair, e isso não é educado.  
– Se ela liberasse o demônio interior, seria muito melhor pra ela. E o mesmo vale para você, Aethe.  
– Eu não voltarei nessa discussão. Eu já fiz a minha decisão. – Daniel falou mal humorado. – Então, aquilo era um ritual... – divagou.  
– Leve ela lá e veja o resultado.  
– Certo.  
***  
Ele sempre saía desses rituais acabado. Saiu da Sala e foi para a sala de visitas acender um cigarro. Ed e Rhaine estavam lá.  
– Você pode vencer os seus medos. Dentro de você há um coração, há uma alma. Você é apenas você, não deixe ser levada pelas vozes. Você é mais forte que eles.  
– Você devia escrever um livro. – Daniel falou, encostado na parede, acendendo um cigarro. Ed e Rhaine olharam pra ele.  
– Daniel! – ela sorriu. – Eu estou aprendendo. Eu sou mais forte que as vozes.  
– E não é isso que eu tenho dito pra você todo esse tempo? Quando é um garoto da sua idade quem fala, aí você acredita. – ele gracejou.  
– Isso soa como se você estivesse com ciúmes. – ela sorriu.  
– Talvez eu esteja. – ele sorriu, deixando as presas à mostra.  
– Você está horrível. – Eddie falou. – E eu tenho 20, não 15. Eu não sou da idade dela.  
Rhaine também notou que apesar do sorriso, Daniel estava mais pálido e cansado do que quando tinha entrado naquela sala.  
– Ossos do ofício. Ela já está pronta?  
– Eu estou. – ela falou, de queixo erguido.  
– Ótimo. Então vamos.  
– Daniel, uma palavra. – Ed chamou, coçando a cabeça.  
– Tá. Rhaine, vá para o carro. Eu não vou demorar.  
– Tá. – ela saiu, toda sorridente. Daniel se virou para o amigo.  
– Qualé o caso? – Ed perguntou. Segurava um copo de uísque.  
– Que caso?  
– Porquê você resolveu lembrar da sua humanidade por causa de uma menina de 15 anos?  
– Eu devo isso a ela. E também, eu dependo dela. Aliás, todos nós, até você.  
– Quê? Como assim? – Ed levantou uma sobrancelha.  
– Nada. Apenas uns palpites meus.  
– Daniel, você não é o pai dela. – Ed avisou quando Daniel estava indo embora. Este se virou.  
– E daí? – falou antes de sair e entrar no carro.  
***  
Alguns minutos dirigindo por Londres, e eles estavam estacionando na frente do prédio abandonado caindo aos pedaços. Mesmo de dia o lugar ainda parecia demoníaco. Daniel pegou a sua arma e carregou com um pente de balas transparentes, preenchidas com um líquido escuro.  
– Sangue de alguns Caídos originais. Letal contra anjos mais jovens e fracos. Faz um bom estrago contra os intermediários, e é um pé no saco dos mais velhos e fortes. Não me pergunte como eu consegui.  
Eles saíram do carro e ficaram parados na rua, olhando para o prédio. A cauda de Daniel balançava impacientemente, e ele cutucava os caninos avantajados com a língua. Nem estava fumando, para não alertar qualquer anjo que estivesse por perto. Rhaine, ao seu lado, também estava tensa. Ela tinha as mãos escondidas pelo casaco de malha dentro dos bolsos da calça jeans. Daniel tinha emprestado as duas roupas.  
– Tem alguém indesejado aí? – ele perguntou à garota.  
– Eu não sinto nada. – ela respondeu olhando para o prédio.  
– Então vamos.  
Eles entraram e subiram as escadas podres até o segundo andar. Seguiram o fedor até a sala. O sangue estava seco, e os corpos já estavam se decompondo. Daniel suspirou, irritado.  
– Bem, nós temos que tirar essa gente toda daqui, e procurar vestígios de qualquer ritual. Se eu souber qual foi usado, facilitará muito a investigação. E você vai me ajudar. Está se sentindo bem?  
– A primeira imagem que eu vi na vida foi essa. Eu agüento qualquer coisa.  
– Certo. Então me ajude a pegar aquele ali. – ele apontou para um humano. – Daremos mais atenção aos anjos e humanos. Você fica com os pés.  
***


	6. 6

Depois de algum tempo e trabalho duro, Daniel e Rhaine tinham colocado os cadáveres dos anjos e dos demônios estirados no corredor. Ele tinha limpado o sangue dos rostos, para eventual reconhecimento, além de examinar alguns corpos.  
– Todos morreram do mesmo modo. – falou. – Explodiram. As veias principais romperam a pele, e o sangue saiu pelos poros.  
– Você reconhece alguém? – Rhaine perguntou.  
Daniel olhou para os corpos, um a um, até pousar o olhar em um deles, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.  
– Aquele ali é Ilasti. – apontou para um garoto de 20 e tantos anos. – Filho de Rithe.  
– Filho?  
– Sim. Isso encaixa algumas peças. Vamos ver lá dentro.  
Com algum esforço, Daniel pôde distinguir um símbolo angélico desenhado no chão, mas não muito mais, porque o chão estava muito sujo.  
– O que isso significa? – Rhaine perguntou.  
– Que os anjos estão aprontando. E o desgraçado do Rithe sabe o que está acontecendo.  
– Então... – mas ela parou de falar no meio da frase. Quando Daniel olhou pra ela, viu que os olhos dela estavam naquele azul claríssimo sobrenatural.  
– Rhaine, controle-se. – ele falou sério, mas olhando para ela um pouco apreensivo. Ela olhou pra ele, fechou os olhos, e quando os abriu eles estavam normais de novo. Rhaine parecia estar se esforçando.  
– Eles estão vindo.  
Daniel sacou sua arma, e olhou em volta. Rhaine se protegia atrás dele. Logo, os primeiros anjos apareceram, vestidos com ternos, e segurando lanças e espadas.  
– Olá, garotos. – falou. – Faz tempo que não nos vemos. – ele atirou no primeiro, que caiu, se transformou em luz e sumiu como fumaça. O próximo anjo pulou em Daniel, e conseguiu tirar a sua arma. Daniel bateu nele, mas aí viu um deles pegando Rhaine e avançou, mas um outro anjo o acertou antes, e tudo ficou preto.

 

* * *

 

– Daniel, você devia ter parado de se intrometer aonde não é chamado.  
– Ora, mas é só isso que eu sei fazer.  
Ele estava numa sala ricamente decorada, sentado numa poltrona. Na sua frente, também sentado numa poltrona, estava um anjo, aparentando uns 40 anos, elegantemente vestido com um terno.  
– Gabriel, o que vocês fizeram? – Daniel perguntou, acendendo um cigarro.  
– Não é da sua conta. Mas como nós somos muito legais, te deixaremos ir. E não fume aqui.  
– Só vou embora com Rhaine.  
– Então é assim que a concha se chama? Humanos são tão estranhos.  
– Que história é essa de concha?  
– Nathaniel te levará à porta. – o arcanjo ignorou as perguntas.  
– Onde está Rhaine?  
– Vá pra casa, Daniel.  
Daniel levantou e se deixou ser levado até a porta. Não foi difícil nocautear o mordomo velhinho, e depois de alguma persuasão, descobrir que Rhaine estava sendo mantida no subsolo da mansão. O mais discretamente possível, ele encontrou e desceu as escadas.  
Era um labirinto. Um monte de aposentos fechados, ligados por corredores. Daniel tirou de um dos bolsos do sobretudo uma correntinha com um pingente em forma de um globo com espinhos.  
– Tuuva Rhaine. – o pêndulo começou a girar, e aí, como se estivesse perto de um ímã, apontou para frente. Daniel seguiu nessa direção. Depois de algumas curvas e corredores guiado pelo pêndulo, ele chegou a uma porta, onde o pingente começou a rodar, até ficar quieto.  
Daniel olhou para a porta de madeira maciça, guardando o pêndulo no casaco. Murmurou umas palavras, e a porta abriu.  
Lá dentro tinha um anjo, nenhuma surpresa. Mas Rhaine... ela estava deitada numa maca de pedra, tipo uma cama, dormindo. Enquanto Daniel olhava, o anjo o atacou com uma espada que tinha pegado num armário cheio de armas.  
Ele desviou do ataque e conseguiu pegar um machado no tal armário. Se virou, brandindo o machado, mas o anjo encheu a própria espada de luz, e atirou em Daniel.  
Se não tivesse pegado de raspão na sua perna, Daniel teria morrido.  
– Isso não foi muito educado. – e aí jogou o machado no anjo. Acertou no torso dele, mas não o matou. Foi o suficiente para pregá-lo na parede.  
– Onde está a minha arma? – ele perguntou ao anjo.  
– Abominação...  
– Tá, deixa disso. Eu quero saber onde está a minha arma. – ele fez um corte na palma da própria mão e deixou o seu sangue pingar na ferida do machado no anjo, que gemeu de dor.  
– Ali, no armário. No fundo falso.  
– Obrigado. – Daniel pegou a sua arma e depois de ver se ainda estava carregada, atirou no anjo. Então foi até Rhaine.  
– Acorde.  
Ela abriu os olhos e o olhou. Daniel estava pronto para usar um feitiço atordoante, mas ela apenas falou:  
– Daniel... está ficando mais forte. Não vai demorar muito até...  
– Não fale besteira, garota. Vamos sair daqui.  
Ele estava ferido e sem carro, então teve que usar um feitiço de teleporte.  
– Vigie a porta. – falou a Rhaine. Então tirou de um dos bolsos do casaco um vidro com uma solução aquosa e esverdeada. Com um pincel, desenhou no chão um símbolo, e botou as velas nos lugares certos. – Rhaine, venha. Fique aqui, no centro do círculo.  
Mas ela caiu, ajoelhada, onde estava. Parecia estar com dor.  
– Você tem um ótimo timing, sabia? – ele saiu do círculo e a pegou no colo, enquanto alguém batia na porta com violência do outro lado. Finalmente, quando os dois estavam dentro do círculo, e os anjos estavam entrando, ele recitou as palavras e um redemoinho de fumaça verde levou os dois até a Sala de Daniel, na sua casa, no ferro velho.

* * *

  
Levou o dia todo para a ferida na perna dele sarar. Daniel teve que usar todos os seus ungüentos e feitiços de cura pra situação não piorar. Rhaine estava aparentemente normal, e até o ajudava. No fim do dia, a ferida já estava cicatrizada.  
Daniel sentia a sua parte demoníaca agitada dentro dele. Igualar as coisas estava ficando mais difícil. Ele se sentou à mesa da cozinha, tirou as ampolas de sangue do bolso, e encheu a seringa com uma delas. Também tinha um estilete, um cigarro aceso e um copo de uísque na mesa.  
Sangue humano era a única coisa que o ajudava a manter a sua outra metade, a demoníaca, sob controle. A cada vez que ele achava que podia sair do controle, usava o sangue humano. O ruim é que tinha se tornado dependente.  
Ele enrolou a manga no braço esquerdo, fez os procedimentos e injetou. O problema não era ele ser meio-demônio. Ele se dava bem com a sua natureza dividida. O problema era evitar ficar demoníaco demais, e perder o controle. Por isso injetava sangue humano. E os cortes... eram para diminuir a sua dor interior.  
Sem Daniel saber, Rhaine o observava, escondida no corredor. Ele estava injetando em um braço, se cortando no outro, bebendo e fumando, praticamente simultaneamente. O seu rosto estava com aquela expressão séria e impassível ao mesmo tempo. O sangue que saía dos cortes manchava a mesa de plástico. Ela também viu as cicatrizes, várias marcas brancas e compridas, que se estendiam ao longo do braço dele.  
Rhaine apenas o olhava, pensando. Daniel era como um pai pra ela. Uma versão deturpada e viciada do conceito normal de “pai”, mas ainda assim. Ela se sentia segura com ele. Ela entrou na cozinha.  
– Daniel...  
– Oi. – ele sorriu um sorriso cansado. Não se importava se Rhaine visse aquela cena. Ela já tinha visto piores ao longo da sua curta vida.  
Ela o olhou. Daniel estava acabado. Olheiras, olhos fundos, pálido... e ainda assim ele continuava bonito. Devia ser o lado bom de ser meio demônio: ele visivelmente tinha 35 anos, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia que tinha menos.  
– Não faça isso. – ela afastou as lâminas ensangüentadas dele. – Não precisa ficar se cortando.  
Por um momento, ele a olhou surpreso. E então, com tristeza.  
– Você não entende. Isso é algo que eu preciso fazer. Não tente entender.  
Ela olhou pra ele, desolada. Suspirou, e levou a sua atenção para a garrafa de uísque.  
– Posso provar? – perguntou.  
– Não. – ele falou enquanto limpava tudo. – Você é muito nova. – olhou pra ela.  
– Acho que não faz diferença, né? Dados os fatos, e as minhas esquisitices...  
Ele olhou incerto pra ela, e aí empurrou o copo na sua direção e voltou à limpeza. Rilhou os dentes com dor quando a água da torneira lavou os seus cortes. Rhaine tomou um gole do uísque e fez uma careta.  
– É muito forte. – reclamou. Daniel riu.  
– Sabia que você não ia gostar.  
– Hum... o que nós vamos fazer agora?  
– Amanhã nós vamos ver Rithe. Vá dormir, temos que acordar cedo, e você deve estar cansada. – ele disse.  
– Eu acho que já dormi o suficiente. Embora...  
– O quê?   
– Os pesadelos. Toda vez que eu durmo, eles vêm. São horríveis.  
Daniel só podia sentir pena dela. Ele se lembrava, de quando era mais jovem, como era difícil igualar a sua daemonidade com a sua humanidade. Daí os cortes.  
– Você ficará bem. Qualquer coisa, você sabe aonde eu durmo.   
Ele se despediu e foi para a sala, onde estava dormindo no chão, já que Rhaine ocupava o seu quarto.  
Deitado no escuro, Daniel pensou sobre o que Ed tinha falado. Ele não era o pai dela... talvez não biologicamente, mas o seu instinto paterno estava começando a se fazer notado, contra a sua vontade. Ele só sabia trabalhar sozinho, sempre foi assim. Funcionava, e ele preferia desse jeito: sozinho. E ainda assim... estava andando pra lá e pra cá com uma garota de 15 anos, simplesmente porque queria protegê-la.  
Ele ouviu a porta do seu quarto se abrindo, e logo uma tímida Rhaine estava na entrada da sala, segurando o travesseiro e olhando pra Daniel.  
– Acho que vou precisar de ajuda. Posso dormir aí?  
Ele piscou algumas vezes, surpreso, antes de se mover para o lado, criando espaço para ela. Rhaine foi até a cama improvisada (um colchão no chão), botou o travesseiro lá e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas ao lado de Daniel. Antes que ele soubesse, ela estava abraçando o seu braço como se fosse um bichinho de pelúcia, dormindo profundamente.  
Talvez ele pudesse se acostumar com a paternidade recém- adquirida.  
  



	7. 7

– Quantas vezes eu já te falei pra não fumar aqui?  
Daniel e Rhaine estavam mais uma vez no apartamento de Rithe. Daniel fumava o seu habitual cigarro, mas a sua expressão era séria.  
– Hoje não estou de brincadeira. Você sabe onde está o seu filho?  
Rithe ficou sério. Daniel continuou:  
– Pois eu o encontrei, morto, junto com os anjos, humanos e demônios mortos, no mesmo lugar onde encontrei Rhaine. Nós podemos fazer isso do jeito fácil ou do jeito difícil.  
– Daniel, eu não sei...  
Mas aí ele tirou Rithe da sua posição de Buda, agarrando-o pelo pescoço e segurando-o na janela, no ar.  
– Você sabe que isso não vai me matar. – ouviu-se a voz de Rithe, que não saía pelos seus lábios.  
– Sei. – Daniel o jogou de volta no apartamento e segurou na garganta de Rithe uma espada que Rhaine reconheceu como sendo a que o tinha ferido antes. – Mas uma lâmina angélica vai. Agora, cante.  
– Ok, ok! Poupe a violência gratuita. – Rithe pediu. Daniel não moveu um músculo. Suas feições pareciam feitas de pedra enquanto ele olhava para Rithe. – Eu fiz outro pacto com os anjos. Eles precisavam de um humano...  
– Para o ritual, sim. Que ritual era aquele?  
– Os anjos cansaram de vocês, caídos. Vocês infestaram a Terra, e vivem livremente. Eles tinham um plano pra limpar a Terra. Mas... houve um imprevisto, como você viu. Todos morreram, menos ela.  
– Qual é o plano?  
– Criar um exército de híbridos anjos-humanos, para matar os demônios. Seria um caos, uma guerra, eu sei, mas você sabe como os anjos gostam dessas grandiloqüências.  
– Porquê ela é híbrida das 3 raças?  
– Cobaia. O sangue angélico e humano é para testar os soldados, e o demoníaco é para estudo. Para saber as características, as fraquezas gerais dos demônios. Todos os caídos vão morrer, incluindo você, Aethe.  
Daniel socou Rithe e apertou mais a lâmina na sua garganta.  
– E o que houve no ritual?  
– Foi o nascimento dela. Os anjos juntaram sangue e essência das 3 raças, e botaram em um corpo. Uma concha. Mas você tinha que se meter. Os anjos querem o que é deles de volta.  
– Vão ficar querendo. – Daniel falou. Se virou para Rhaine. – Vamos.  
Eles estavam indo embora quando Rithe falou:  
– Ela sabe dos seus segredos sujos? Ela sabe do lado negro do seu querido “pai”?  
Daniel olhou pra ele. Seu olhar faria qualquer um querer cair e morrer, mas Rithe continuou.  
– Poisé, pequena Rhaine. O seu “papai” pode a qualquer momento endoidar, e ele sabe. Você não tem vergonha de um pai que desceu tão baixo a ponto de se viciar em sangue humano?  
– Cale a boca, Rithe. Enquanto eu ainda estou de bom humor.  
– Você já viu os braços dele? Porquê você acha que ele só usa casaco? E eu não estou falando só das marcas de agulha.  
– Ok, o seu temp acabou. Adeus, Rithe. – Daniel olhava para Rhaine, que o olhava, preocupada. Quando ele se virou para matar Rithe, ela falou:  
– Eles estão vindo. – Rhaine parecia genuinamente assustada. Daniel olhou para a janela, e viu as figuras de preto, dessa vez voando até eles. Ele pegou Rhaine para se esconderem, mas ela se desvencilhou dele e começou a falar coisas na língua angélica. Daniel só teve tempo de se esconder, antes que os anjos entrassem pela janela, e decepassem Rithe sem a menor cerimônia.  
– Mas foi ele quem nos avisou que a concha está aqui. – um dos anjos falou ao outro.  
– Ele nos traiu. – o líder, que segurava uma espada, falou. – Peguem a concha.  
Então Daniel se levantou.  
– Ela não é nova demais para as festas de vocês?  
Antes que eles reagissem, ele já tinha atirado em 2 deles e levado Rhaine para o corredor. A segurou firme pelos ombros, olhando nos olhos dela.  
– Rhaine, venha logo. É sério. Eu tô cansado de ficar te convencendo que é você quem manda nesse corpo. – ela apenas olhou pra ele, vazia. Daniel a sacudiu. – Rhaine!  
Ela piscou e olhou pra ele.  
– Daniel....  
Mas nessa hora uma força invisível a puxou pelo corredor até a janela mais próxima, que era no apartamento da frente. Rhaine era puxada com tanta força que quebrou a porta do vizinho da frente, e a janela. Daniel correu, seguindo-a, mas parou na janela. Ela estava sendo levada por um anjo. Era raro eles aparecerem com asas, ainda mais em público e de dia, mas este estava voando, segurando Rhaine nos braços.  
Daniel ficou lá, na janela, olhando para o anjo. Tinha apenas uma coisa que ele podia fazer. Tirou o sobretudo e a camisa que usava.  
Se concentrou, para entrar em contato com a sua Besta. Todo meio-demônio tinha a sua Besta, o seu demônio interior, que vivia querendo sair. E Daniel tinha acabado de liberar o seu.  
Ele sentiu as suas costas pegando fogo, e as suas entranhas se movendo. Ele gritou de dor quando os cortes apareceram das suas costas, rasgando. Ele sentiu músculos novos formando-se, e se libertando da sua prisão de carne. Pareceu uma eternidade, mas não levou mais do que alguns segundos para as suas asas nascerem, irrompendo das suas costas. Asas avermelhadas pelo sangue, e cinzentas. Pareciam asas de morcego, mas com o tamanho do corpo dele, até um pouco maiores. O tecido cicatrizou rapidamente.  
– Isso vai ficar doído amanhã de manhã. – ele reclamou.  
Daniel não se importou com nada. Apenas pulou da janela, bateu as asas e seguiu o anjo que levava Rhaine.  
Em pouco tempo ele conseguiu alcançá-los. Agarrou o pé do anjo e puxou. O anjo de desequilibrou e aí Daniel agarrou as asas dele e puxou também. O anjo de desequilibrou de vez, e deixou Rhaine cair.   
Daniel mergulhou no ar, à toda velocidade, estendeu os braços, quase alcançando... quando o outro anjo apareceu e a apanhou primeiro, fugindo em seguida. Daniel esperou um pouco, e os seguiu discretamente pelo ar, até a mansão de Gabriel.  
***  
A mansão estava vazia. Sem nenhum anjo como segurança, nada. O lugar estava deserto. Daniel foi direto para o subsolo, para a sala onde tinha encontrado Rhaine da outra vez. E logo nos primeiros corredores, ele viu Esnobes. Pegou a sua arma, que estava no cinto, e começou a atirar.  
***  
A parte mais chata da tal luta foi ter que recolocar as asas dentro dele mesmo. Realmente dói. Mas depois disso, foi só atirar, pegar uma espada qualquer, embeber em sangue demoníaco (que Daniel trazia no bolso da calça, num vidrinho) e ir à luta.  
E como a sua parte demoníaca já estava “agitada”, foi fácil para Daniel assumir a identidade de Aethe, e avançar na barreira da anjos até a tal sala com fúria demoníaca. Foi uma cena memorável.  
Gabriel já estava lá, assim como Rhaine.  
– Aethe. Porquê vocês não desistem? – o arcanjo perguntou.  
– Está no código de ética de vocês, usar uma garota como arma? Pensei que o seu Chefe fosse mais crítico com coisas assim.  
– Você realmente acha que pode...  
– Vocês falam demais. – Daniel brandiu a espada e atacou Gabriel. Este desviou dos ataques facilmente, e consegui desarmá-lo. Daniel sacou a pistola e descarregou o resto das suas balas no arcanjo. Elas acertaram, mas Gabriel as ignorou.  
– Tolo. – falou, levantando Daniel pelo pescoço acima do chão. – Vocês já viveram tempo demais. Eu conheço todos os truques.  
– Que legal. – Daniel falou. Sua cauda discretamente procurou e achou uma seringa no bolso da sua calça. – Espero que você tenha uma boa relação com o seu irmão. – ele pegou a seringa com a mão, e a enfiou no pescoço de Gabriel. Este se enfraqueceu a ponto de soltar Daniel.  
– Mas... o que... – Gabriel caiu de joelhos. Daniel sorriu.  
– Sangue de Lúcifer. O único que está hierarquicamente à sua altura, certo? Eu sempre levo comigo, para o caso de uma emergência. Não me pergunte como eu consegui esse sangue. – Daniel arrastou Gabriel para fora da sala e fechou as portas, ficando sozinho com Rhaine.  
Agora era hora de enfrentar os seus próprios medos.  
***


	8. 8

Em qualquer outra história, seria o contrário. Os anjos seriam os heróis, e Daniel seria o demônio vilão. Como as pessoas são cegas!  
Para esclarecer, ele não estava fazendo aquilo para salvar os demônios do mundo. Ele ficaria é muito feliz se alguns deles sumissem. Ele estava fazendo aquilo, primeiro, porque não queria morrer, e segundo, por causa de uma menina que tinha conhecido há apenas alguns dias atrás.  
Ele sabia que os Esnobes poderiam fazer outra como Rhaine. Uma outra híbrida. Mas demoraria, e até que eles conseguissem passar pela burocracia, Daniel já estaria bem longe. Não seria ele. Algum outro demônio acharia a nova concha, e seria problema dele. Não de Daniel.  
Mas agora, era problema dele. Daniel olhava para Rhaine, ou o que ainda restava dela, que estava deitada na maca de pedra. Nesse momento, ela já estava completamente subjugada, e estava horrível. O cabelo vermelho molhado de suor, assim como o rosto. Os olhos estavam praticamente brancos de tão claros, ela já estava verde de pálida, a maioria das veias aparecendo pela pele quase transparente. Ela falava coisas sem sentido, palavras em angélico misturadas com gemidos de dor.   
Daniel se abaixou e olhou nos olhos dela.  
– Rhaine, eu sei que você ainda está lutando. Lembre-se de quem você é... – ele falou palavras que vinham do centro da sua humanidade. Palavras que ele nunca pensou que diria a nenhum demônio, humano, mulher, homem, velho ou criança. Ele botou todos os seus sentimentos pra fora, chamando Rhaine de volta. Quando ele terminou de falar, ela tremeu violentamente, mas ele a agarrou pelos braços e a forçou a olhar nos seus olhos. – Rhaine, eu te amo como um pai ama uma filha. Agora venha aqui e fale comigo direito.  
E então ela piscou.  
– Daniel...  
– Pensei que você nunca viria. – ele sorriu largamente, deixando as presas à mostra.  
– Eles estão... saindo. Eu não...  
– Calma, eu sei. Você tem que ser forte.  
– Eu sei, não tem outro jeito. Faça o que você tem que fazer.  
– Não sem antes me despedir.  
– Daniel, não vai demorar muito até eu morrer. O anjo já subjugou o demônio, agora é só uma questão de tempo. Se você demorar demais, não poderá fazer mais nada, as coisas só vão piorar e tudo terá sido em vão.   
– Você tem certeza que nunca leu Senhor dos Anéis? Que coisa mais lírica.  
Ela riu brevemente. Daniel pegou uma faca e fez um corte no seu braço. Banhou um machado que estava dando sopa no chão com o seu próprio sangue. Rhaine olhou para os braços marcados dele.  
– Daniel, porquê você se machuca?  
– Às vezes, para apagar a dor que vem de dentro, é preciso sentir a que vem de fora. E acredite, a dor interior é pior.  
Ela sorriu fracamente.  
– Você foi um pai legal.  
– Me desculpe. – ele falou. Suas feições pareciam feitas de pedra.  
– Corta o papo furado. – ela falou. – Vamos logo com isso.  
Daniel riu. Rhaine se deitou na maca de pedra, e ele a beijou na testa.  
– É melhor assim, indolor, do que como seria se eu deixasse o anjo me destruir. – ela falou.  
– Eu sei.  
Ela olhou para ele, que havia erguido o machado, mirando no pescoço dela.  
– Adeus, Daniel.  
– Adeus. – e abaixou o machado.

* * *

  
O corpo dela se transformou em fumaça no momento em que a ação foi feita. Daniel tirou o maço de cigarros do bolso da calça e acendeu com o seu truque da chama no dedo. Sua mente estava sob um torpor, cabeça estava dormente. Abriu a porta, tragou, e não se surpreendeu ao ver que os corredores estavam vazios. Todos deviam estar paparicando Gabriel. Perto da porta da mansão, ele encontrou um sobretudo preto muito parecido com o seu num armário perto da porta da frente. Tinha que pegar o seu de volta, pensou. Mas mesmo assim pegou aquele “emprestado”, e saiu andando pelas ruas sombrias de Londres, fumando o seu habitual cigarro e usando o seu habitual sobretudo preto, como o verdadeiro demônio que agora tinha assumido ser.  
#####


End file.
